The Power of Your Eyes
by Tomaria
Summary: Takes place right after the Akira VS Hikaru Junior High Tournament match.
1. Chapter One: Touya Akira

**The Power of Your Eyes**

**_--Touya Akira_**

By Tomaria

_Disclaimer: I love Hikaru. I love Go. Not to mention that I love Akira more than the previously mentioned thing and I do not mean the game, but for some reason, I do not own them, Hotta Yumi & Obata Takeshi do. If you would like  to, pick a number and get in line. _

_--------------------_

_With the power of your eyes, I'm changing, to throw away these wavering feelings of yesterday._

"I thought… I thought I saw the Hand of God in you…"

_I thought that someone would bring me, the happiness that I dreamed of. _

I leave the tournament room as I try not to cry. 

_In a quick paced city, all I'm doing is listing off excuses, and lying to myself that everyone is doing the same._

How could he? Damn you! I chased after you! I thought you were strong!

_Are you really satisfied now?_

You're not strong at all. You lead me on. And like a dog loyal to his owner I followed you. I chased after you. 

_I feel as if you've seen strait through my heart._

I'm climbing the stairs outside now. I don't know where they're leading. Away from you. Away from your lie.

_If I had not met you, I would still only have a false smile; my words and disagreements would have only been superficial._

I'm at the top now. I'm standing here. Shaking. My hand's in a fist, and before I know it, I'm on one knee crying.

_With the power of your eyes, I'm changing!_

I'm standing up. I've wiped away my tears. You're behind me aren't you? At the bottom. Hoping to catch up.

_To throw away these wavering feelings of yesterday.___

"Touya!"


	2. Chapter Two: Shindou Hikaru

**The Power of Your Eyes**

**_--Shindou Hikaru_**

By Tomaria

****

_Disclaimer: As much as I love Hotta-sama and Obata-sama, I am quite sad that I do not own Hikaru no Go. This means no suing. But please! PLEASE! I'll do anything, anything!! I WANT AKIRA!! Whoops… did I say that out loud?_

_--------------------_

 "I thought… I thought I saw the Hand of God in you…"

_The crowd goes around again today, _

I'd watch him leave, I'd watch his body wrack with stifled sobs, but I can't. If I do, if I look up, they'll fall. My tears. 

_Draining away the love and hope._

I needed to know… I just needed to know. I'm sorry, Sai. I know you wanted to play, and I know that he wanted to play you, but… 

_The important thing that I unknowingly let go of,_

You... Sai… He thinks that you are me. I… Oh God! I'm starting to cry. I can hear Mitani saying he just resigned. Tsutsui-san is shaking. Crying. Akari is crying, too. We lost. We lost… 

_I want to hold it again in my hands._

I can't stay here. I have to leave. I have to find Touya. I… I will rise to his level, and one day I will play him on my own.

_If I had not met you, under a small sky, I would be drifting in a life carelessly made._

I'm running out of the room. I'm already at the door by the time I hear my chair hit the ground. I don't know where I'm running to, but I know it's to Touya.

_Let's build your future and my future together._

I see him at the top of the steps and I yell to him. He doesn't turn around right away, but now he's looking down at me.

_Without fear of being hurt._


	3. Chapter Three: Touya & Shindou

**The Power of Your Eyes**

**_--Touya & Shindou_**__

By Tomaria

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Hikaru no Go, but if I did, these two would be together already damn it!_

_--------------------_

_Promise,_

"Touya!" I yell to him again, but he just stands there and stares at me. His eyes are red. Like mine.

_"I will become stronger, so don't sway those eyes!"_

I'm taken aback. He's one of the weakest players I've met, and he's promising me he'll get stronger? It can't be.

_If I had not met you, under a small sky, _

Does he understand? I was his rival, and he's still mine. One day I will be as good as him and I won't need Sai's help.

_I would be floating in a life carelessly made._

I will get stronger, too. Can you keep up?

_Let's build your future and my future together._

He's turning to walk away. But he stopped for a second!

_Without fear of being hurt._

"I'll be waiting."

A/N: Yes, well… now is the pivotal moment where I reveal the sense behind the madness. However, for this story there really isn't one. Hitomi no Chikara is my personal favorite song from HikaGo, followed ever so closely by Get Over, and I think it suits this part of the series really really well. I saw episode 13, and bam! I came up with this. I just finished writing it. Not like it took me long to do, but I just kept putting it off. But I just watched the last two episodes of the series and I had to finish it. Well, the full song is on the last page, and I suggest you download it because it kicks ass!! Anyways, R&R onegai shimasu! **bows** 

Jaa!

--Tomaria

(a.k.a. Aria-chan)


	4. Hitomi no Chikara: Mizuki Arisa

**Hitomi no Chikara**

**_--Mizuki Arisa_**

_Anata no hitomi no chikara de watashi wa kawatte yukou_

With the power of you eyes, I'm changing

_Kinou no yuraida kimochi wo nugisuteru tame ni _

To throw away these wavering feelings of yesterday

_Yume ni miteita shiawase nara _

I thought that someone would bring me

_Dareka__ ga hakonde kureru to omotteta _

The happiness that I've dreamed of

_Isogi__ ashi no machi de iiwake bakari _

In a quick paced city, all I'm doing is making excuses

_Minna__ mo onaji to usobuiteta_

Lying to myself that everyone was doing the same

_Hontou ni kimi wa ima manzokushiteru no?_

Are you truly satisfied right now?

_Kokoro__ no mannaka minukaretayou de_

I feel as if you've seen strait through my heart

_Anata__ to deaenakattara itsuwatta egao no mama_

If I had not met you, I'd would still only have a false smile

_Uwabe no taido ya kotoba wo kurikaeshita ne_

My words and disagreements would have only been superficial 

_Anata no hitomi no chikara de watashi wa kawatte yukou_

With the power of you eyes, I'm changing

_Kinou no yuraida kimochi wo nugisuteru tame ni_

To throw away these wavering feelings of yesterday

_Hitogomi__ wa kyou mo mawari nagara _

The crowd goes around today again

_Ai mo kibou mo suiageteku_

Draining up love and hope

_Kizukazu ni tebanashita dai setsuna mono wo_

The important thing that I unknowingly let go of

_Mou ichido kono te ni dakishimetemitai_

I want to hold it with these hands again 

_Anata__ to deaenakattara kitto semai sora no shita_

If I had not met you, under a small sky

_Tekitou na kurashi no naka de nagasareteita_

I will be drifting in the life carelessly made 

_Anata no watashi no mirai wo isshoni kizuite yukou_

Let's build the future of you and me together

_Donna ni kizutsuku koto ni mo mou osorenaide_

Without fearing about being hurt

_Yakusoku__ tsuyoku naru_

Promise, I will become stronger so

_Kara sono me wo sorasanaide_

Don't sway those eyes away

_Anata__ to deaenakattara kitto semai sora no shita_

If I had not met you, under a small sky

_Tekitou na kurashi no naka de nagasareteita_

I would be drifting in a life carelessly made

_Anata no watashi no mirai wo isshoni kizuite yukou_

Let's build your future and my future together

_Donna ni kizutsuku koto ni mo mou osorenaide_

Without fearing about being hurt


End file.
